


【你云】腰疼×按摩

by Stsss_33



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: #你云# #无cpBL向# 无责任现实向衍生R18脑洞《腰疼 X 按摩》梗 by三叹三声收——————你 × 金钟云——————#181111泰国曼谷SS7安可场# #马云揉腰##年下的你攻金钟云#  #BL向注意##马杀鸡play#*暧昧期设定，占有欲强、痴汉攻出没；*部分由现实剧情衍生；*泥塑无脑肉，擦边球，可能OOC，绝对苏白甜；*现代伪第二人称，轻拍；*请勿上升真人。
Relationships: all艺声 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【你云】腰疼×按摩

/// ///  
叮——  
你蹲在玄关处，好像隐隐听见门外电梯开关声，一手按住脚边嘤嘤叫的Melo。  
“嘘，Melo乖……呀，这么灵敏的嘛，你也知道你钟云哥哥来了。”  
你抱住Melo圆圆胖胖的小身子，半跪坐在地板上，听着皮鞋一步步踩在瓷砖上的闷响。  
那人隔着门喊了一声你的名字，随即，“笃笃”的敲门声响起。  
“噢，哥，门没锁呢。”  
你抱紧两只急得快要一溜烟冲上去的狗狗，心底也咚咚咚地打起了闷鼓声。透过门缝，鼻端仿佛掠过初夏黄昏中海风的水汽感，又因其中夹杂丝绒感的柔美花香与草木清新，而不湿不腥。  
是独属于那个人的。  
他穿着一件挺括的白衬衫，将扣子一丝不苟地拢到了最上头一颗，领口缚着他如霜如雪的修长颈子，青栗色的发梢带着一点点橙花余香。  
——令人有些着迷的晕眩。

金钟云一开门，就看见一大两小三只狗狗傻傻地蹲在家门口迎接他回家。顿时忍俊不禁，半弯下腰拍了拍你的背，转而接住往自己怀里扑的Melo和小不点。  
“唔！哥哥来接你们回家啦……哈哈不要舔——”两只小狗扒着他的胸口，小舌头“啪嗒啪嗒”热情地舔着。金钟云笑着往后躲，“在这里有没有听话呀？”  
你看着Melo把他的嘴唇舔得湿湿亮亮的，心里竟对两只小狗有些吃味，下意识地往他的方向挪了挪，好似也要跟两只狗争宠似的，恨不得也扑进哥哥的怀里。  
“小不点和Melo很听话，尤其是小不点，被我用零食收买后都肯跟我握手了。”你献宝似的拿来一大包宠物零食，“哥在泰国的演出怎么样？”  
先前金钟真的朋友大婚，钟真便带着父母去了济州岛参加婚礼，正好钟云又飞曼谷表演Super Show 7安可场，一时家里没了人，才把狗狗暂时寄养在了你家。

金钟云应付地说了一声“挺好”，一心只在小不点和Melo身上，拿了一根狗狗洁齿棒，也同你一样席地而坐。  
他趴下的动作拉抻衬衣，衣服紧紧绷在了身上，许是觉得在这像是在家一样自在，单手抚在胸前，就自然而然地扯开了几颗扣子。  
你的注意力顿时就被他完全吸引过去了。  
同样是一件基础款白色衬衫，穿在别人身上或许只是朴素沉稳，但穿在他身上，却有种说不出的……勾人。  
解开的两颗纽扣让领口恰如其分地开在锁骨下方，他现在太瘦了，能看见两根微微突出的胸骨，胸线延伸到看不见却引人遐思的一片阴影之中。  
你的视线停留在敞开的领缘不过两秒，觉得喉咙焦渴起来，匆忙挪开了视线。  
一时间竟也不知道该把眼睛落在哪儿。  
他翘起的青栗色发尾，霜色的猫咪唇，素颜干净光洁，像一块刚刚凝结的酸奶慕斯。你猛咽了一口残唾，视线游移到他的手，发现哥哥连关节和指尖都泛着可口的淡粉色。  
他半撅着小屁股，缩上去的裤脚里露出一截被网格中长袜裹住的小腿，袜子的松紧边缘勒出一圈腿肚的肉肉。

你每逢看见这样的情景，这样精致的哥哥毫无防备地做出勾人的动作，浑不知自己在别人眼里是如何如何的诱人品尝的，心里总泛起一股压抑的冲动。  
恨不能将他一把搂怀里，狠狠亲他，狠狠咬他，方能宣泄这把蓄到暴涨开来的情绪似的。  
你这样将他细细地从上到下看了一圈，已是心神不属，心跳都变重了，笨手笨脚地拆开一包鸭肉干，佯装逗狗狗，实则不露声色地挪动步子凑近金钟云。  
金钟云见两个小家伙的注意力都被你手中的新零食吸引过去了，无奈地笑了笑，直起身板挺了挺腰。  
“哥，累了吗？”  
你见他叹着气扶住腰侧，面色有些差，料想定是趴着的姿势又引起腰椎毛病了，伸手抚上他后腰，“腰还是很不舒服吗？”  
你的大手温热又有力，力道不轻不重地按在酸疼的腰肌上，正舒服，金钟云下意识哼哼了几声：“你又不是不知道，多少年的老毛病……最近行程太多了。”  
“我昨天刷推，看见ment时哥腰疼犯了，很心疼……当时就发Kakao让哥敷药呢，我有嘱咐昌洙哥在你箱子里放膏药贴。但哥太忙，应该没看见。”你担忧地低声道，声音里还怪怪地掺了些酸不溜秋的意思，“还好当时有始源哥陪在你身边照顾着……”  
推上的饭拍视频录得清清楚楚，崔始源一手覆在金钟云细窄的腰间，仿佛一使力就能掐断一样。你看见了，还没心疼够呢，不知不觉那酸火儿就已经冒上了。  
这一句说的，话语里明晃晃的吃味和羡慕。  
金钟云听了，好像感觉到了什么，嘴角带着一抹不明所以的弧度，撩起眼皮乜了你一眼。低头一边摸着小不点的小脑袋，一边避重就轻地说：  
“没关系的，之前生日时后援会送了一些虎牌膏药，还挺奏效的，我每个月还有去明洞那边做理疗，也只能这样啦。”  
你是再清楚不过腰肌劳损的痛楚的，除了花心思费精力地缓解之外，根治是绝不可能了。  
你问道：“哥今天还有什么行程吗？”  
金钟云划开手机看了一眼时间，“八点约了黄炫哥看曲子，还早。怎么了？”  
“之前有朋友送了一套新西兰精油，我试用后觉得挺喜欢，哥有时间的话多留一会儿吧……我帮你按按腰。”你的声音有些干哑，小心翼翼地试探着，竭力按捺下过分的渴望，好叫对方千万别品出自己话语里的别样心思。  
金钟云倒是一点儿都没多想，挑了挑眉毛，照着你肩膀大力拍了一把，“行啊，你小子什么时候学了推拿？手法怎么样？”  
你用巧劲儿揉了把他的腰肌，“哥，信不信我？试试看吗，按摩完再去工作会舒服很多，我不想你再这么难受。”  
金钟云早上才从曼谷飞回来，寻思着再过一阵子就该去染黑发了，于是一落地就去做了头发护理。他抱着小不点坐在沙发上，看着你忙前忙后将瓶瓶罐罐放在玻璃茶几上，“你准备还挺齐全的嘛。我刚在美容室坐了两个小时，腰酸背疼的，你得帮我好好按按。”  
末了不忘娇嗔似的嘱咐一句：“不准把我弄疼了！”  
你将滴瓶“咔哒”一声放下。  
土耳其蓝的精油瓶剔透绚丽，你抬眼看向那人时，窗外清光透过瓶身反射在你瞳孔里，你的一双眸子顿时犹如一片湛蓝深海，定定地望向他。那里头，隐约有什么亟待破水而出。

金钟云被你这么一眼盯住，猛地怔了怔，以为自己看到了野兽。  
——仿佛面前不是自己一直疼爱的乖巧弟弟，而是下一秒就会扑上来、用力咬住自己的命脉，将自己一口吞吃下去的野兽。  
眨眼间你已眯起眼睛笑了笑，欺身上前，扶着他侧颈的手捻起一缕搭在脖子上的栗色发丝。  
你说：“我什么时候把哥弄疼过？”  
这句话在有心人听来，倒是带了十成十的淫靡之意了。你没敢让金钟云有功夫多想，紧接着催道：“哥把上衣脱了，趴在沙发上就行。”  
金钟云应声，放小不点下地跑开，十个细细的指头蜷在一起，笨笨拙拙地，将一颗透明的纽扣从扣眼里解开。  
衬衫缝隙里透出一点煽情的蜜色皮肤。  
纽扣一滑出，好像打开什么开关似的——也许知道你在看，他竟然有点羞涩地略略回避了视线，将身子一别，背对你低头捣鼓起来。  
这一个小小的举动，猫爪子一样，撩得你一阵心痒。  
你的心口燃着一星火舌，正嘶嘶地舔着。烧得让你忍不住往前迈了一步，盯着他头顶小巧的发旋。  
从你的角度，可以看到他粉粉的手指沿着自己的下颌线条缓行而下，停留在锁骨之间，向下勾住衣领，欲扯不扯。也不知想到什么，微微眯起狭长的眼，拖拽着迷离暧昧的视线，朝着你站住的方向稍稍瞥了一瞥。  
不过就是几秒钟的情景，但这些动作在你眼里却像放慢了三倍速，一举一动都勾得心脏突突地往上撞。  
你刚要开口，那件雪白的衬衣就倏地从他肩膀滑落，半挂在了肘弯间。  
他的脖颈低垂着，从细嫩的皮肤下突起的一节节脊椎骨圆润可爱，让人直想一把将他摁在怀里，低头用舌尖一个一个地逗弄吮吻。  
你狼狈地清了清嗓，紧张得腰杆都挺得笔直，满头热汗。佯作镇定地将他的衬衣褪下，搁在沙发扶手上，身后金钟云已经抱着一个白云抱枕，乖乖巧巧地趴在酒红色的丝绒面布艺沙发上了。  
浓烈的酒红衬得他蜜色的身体温暖又性感。  
没了衣料遮挡，直接接触冷空气的手臂皮肤上浮起了一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩。你见状，将暖气开高了两度，单手捉住那截窄腰，轻轻巧巧把人捞了过来。  
“哥，挪一挪，趴这儿方便我动作。”  
金钟云喘了一声，微红着脸移动了位置，手肘一直撑在沙发上，关节都泛着红红的颜色。  
他真是好敏感的身体，你想。一被人碰就微微颤抖，腰也软得塌下去，你一边摸着他如融化的羊脂一样柔滑的皮肤，一边轻拍他的后颈，让他枕着云朵抱枕放松身体。

微凉的精油从蓝色的透明瓶身中滴下。  
是干燥的风干玫瑰的味道。  
透明的湿黏液体落在他后腰处，冰冰凉凉的，金钟云陡然一颤，“唔”了一声，连忙把脸埋进抱枕里。  
身体涩乏了许久，刚被你掐着腰窝捏上第一下，顿时浑身骨头都要酥了，十指将抱枕死死攥紧。  
他双肩耸起，背后一双琵琶骨漂亮得好像蝴蝶翅膀，因为你忽轻忽重的按揉，难耐地扭动着，那一双翅膀似的骨头一会儿舒张一会儿伏息，你都害怕一晃神，他真的变成蝴蝶从你掌心中脱出飞走了。  
“嗯……唔、嗯……”  
你听到他叫着你的名字，小猫咪一样地哼哼，停了手。  
“哥，我太用力了吗？这样呢、这样行吗，这个力道怎么样呢？”  
金钟云摇了摇头，又点点头，支吾了一阵儿才出声，嗓音柔哑：“用力……”  
沾满精油的手从他修长的脖颈往下，指骨沿着下沉的细腰曲线，一直滑到牛仔裤边。  
那道曲线直直没入被裤子包裹住的隐秘之处。  
你的深色皮肤衬着他一截精瘦蜜白的小腰，画面情色得令你有些眼热。  
现在你宽厚的双手一把就可以将他的腰肢握住，不由想起，从前哥哥的身上还是肉肉的，抱在怀里软乎乎的，那时候还顶着染成浅棕的狮子头，脸颊鼓鼓，鼻头也圆圆的，整个人看上去就像小动物幼崽般松茸可爱。  
如今瘦得腰侧一点赘肉也没有了，用力时都能看清肋骨的形状。你想起他几年来疯狂节食又卖力运动的辛苦日子，而且听说身上脂肪越少，颈椎腰椎的问题会越发严重，你心疼地喃喃道：  
“哥，你太瘦了……”  
金钟云听见了，嘟囔着：“我没有减肥啦。”  
你心里知道他不想让你再多劝，他有着令所有人惊叹的自控力，对自己和对喜爱自己的粉丝都是尽力尽责，如何做身体管理、身体状况究竟如何，他门儿清。  
你只好忍下心疼，不再置喙。抿起嘴，双手握拳，打着圈儿从腰际揉到腋窝，立掌滑过肩头尖尖的肩骨，顺势将他两条白白的手臂掰下来平放在身侧。  
“哈啊……”金钟云轻呼一声，他听见自己的关节发出了“咔哒”的抗议声，生怕吓到你，忙说，“没事！你尽管按。”  
“哥。”  
你心里太难受，喉头涩涩的，想说什么也不知道怎么开口，重重叹了一口气，俯下高大的身子，从背后抱住了哥哥。  
你埋进金钟云肩窝，炙热的呼吸一下下喷在他侧耳。  
“干什么，怎么了？”金钟云不知道你突然发的什么疯，按得好好的就把他压住了。  
但细腻如他，也从你的语气和先前的几段问话中感觉出了什么来，反手拍了拍你的后脑勺。  
“……没关系，哥身体很健康的。”  
“嗯。”你像小狗一样深深嗅着他颈间的每一寸皮肤，鼻端是精油带有占有性的玫瑰花香，而他发梢沾带的微末海汽和淡淡的秋梨甜香，带走了烈艳花朵的生腥泥土味，反而将它烘托得更加纯净。  
可进入你肺腔之后却像要轰得燃烧起来似的。  
“哥哥变得越来越小了。”  
“什么？”  
“我一下子就能抱住哥哥。哥哥小小一只包在我怀里，别人都看不见了。”  
金钟云也笑起来：“你就比我高五厘米而已，别得意！呀，别贴着我，要把你衣服蹭脏了。”  
你丝毫不管衣服上都是斑驳的精油水渍，只稍微抬起头，看向他侧脸。

想起大家都说男孩子十八九岁时最标志，尤其在竞争十分残酷的娱乐圈，年纪小才是本钱。人人都爱十几二十出头的“小鲜肉”。  
而你却觉得，年轻归年轻，可过于青涩了。  
如果是像他这样，刚过了三十岁，历练出了几分英气，沉淀下几分成熟，却仍保留着二十代独有的天真冲动，再衬托着一副精致的好相貌，一张小脸线条柔和，气质俊朗，细长的眼睛里是自灵魂里透出的温柔，还沁出几丝疏离清冷的妩媚感。  
这样才最是难得，最和你意的。  
这么多年来，这个人你越了解越喜欢到心脏都发疼。一如此刻，你以这样极近的距离看他，眼神细细密密地落在他五官的每一处，越看越是爱得血液都躁动得直往鼠蹊处奔流。  
一旦有了几分绮色念头，盯着他的眼神也变了。  
你细细瞧他眉间眼梢处。  
那习惯性微蹙的眉头，和方才弄痛他时，眼睛里噙着的一抹湿意，若隐若现的风情就再藏不住。  
你忽然想起这一年来金钟云气质上的明显变化，想起之前疑了很久的，他与崔始源的关系，甚至最近SNS上一搜艺声的名字，都能划到许多不像话的CP热帖。  
当下心里就酸酸地沸起了一道火来，不禁问了一句。  
“哥，你和始源哥……最近怎么样？”  
……搜肠刮肚也没想到该以什么措辞来质问，转念想，自己也没资格质问哥哥，就垂头懊恼起来。  
金钟云也没想到你没头没脑地突然问起了崔始源，他用肩膀顶了顶你沉甸甸的身体：“怎么突然问起他？没什么特别的事啊。你起来，压死我了！”  
“我看始源哥跟你尤其亲密。”  
金钟云说：“我还以为大家都觉得我和赫宰最要好呢？”  
你磨磨蹭蹭地从他身上起来，“银赫哥跟你再亲密，也没帮你揉腰。”  
金钟云不轻不重地打了你一拳，喷笑：“那这么说，我跟你最亲密吧？我都脱光躺在这里让你按摩了，你这小子还想干什么？”

我想干的事可不止这些。  
你在心里闷闷地道，你永远都不会知道我面对你时有多贪心。  
他看你不说话，又曲起膝盖撒娇似的蹭蹭你，“快点，趴久了有点冷。”  
一听见他说冷，你急忙又“嘀嘀”一气按遥控把暖气升高，垂眼看到他嘴上说着冷、额际早沁了一层薄汗，几缕打湿的发丝贴在鬓角，眼睛又蒙着一层水光，嘴唇也因为室内暖烘烘的而显得格外有血色，像樱花一样的嘴唇微张着，露出里头抵着牙齿的宛如花蕊的舌尖。  
而赤裸的上半身淋漓着一层亮晶晶的精油，肌理和骨骼的突起反射着光泽，像一只泛着粉色脂光的瓷器，又像一朵承受了一夜雨露的樱花。  
“哥还冷吗？”  
你抚摸着金钟云的蝴蝶骨，感受肤肉相贴带来的他身体的温度。  
——明明这么热呢。  
“你快点！”金钟云羞急了。  
“不急的，哥，我们慢慢来吧。”  
哥哥这个敏感的身体你是最了解的。  
平时轻轻戳碰一下都能弹出两米远，现在被这样大力揉捏还不知道会有多可爱的反应。  
你心疼他不舒服，已经强压下情欲认认真真给他推拿，偏偏金钟云也不知道是故意还是真的难耐，一直哼出好听的声音，哪怕咬牙吞下呻吟，甜腻的鼻息还会抑制不住地泄出来。  
让你想狠狠堵住他乱叫的小嘴。

大掌就着精油搓揉脊柱凹陷处，一节一节地往上推，搓动间，发出“咕叽咕叽”的粘腻声音。  
捏了十来回肩颈僵硬的肌肉群，又改推为揉，拇指灵活地一圈圈按过背部单薄的肌肉，另外四指扣着身侧，煽情地捋过胸侧和那粒小小的突起。  
金钟云的腰身突然就弹了一下，反手给了你一巴掌。  
“别乱按！”  
你受了打，还笑嘻嘻的，声音里带着诈娇的委屈：“我不小心的，哥。”却在无人发现的地方搓了搓指腹，暗暗回味感受那豆粒儿似的，小小硬硬的触感。  
“给我多揉揉腰就行，别乱摸来摸去，痒死了。”  
你乖巧应下，又在塌陷的腰际滴了不少精油。几次揉到裤腰处，精油早把裤缘沾湿了不少。  
金钟云死活不让脱下碍事的裤子，浑不知被你这么有心地推蹭了几回，他的腰胯本就窄得挂不住裤腰，此时又被你借力一扯，已经褪下了一小半，露出若隐若现的一截股沟。  
金钟云不安地扭了扭屁股，手指拼命提住腰带，敏感的尾椎冷不防被覆上烫热濡湿的手掌。  
身后传来你带着一丝惊喜的、压抑着情欲的嗓音。  
“……我一直不知道的。”你的喉结上下滚动，“哥原来还有腰窝。”  
哥哥的臀部上方和腰椎连接处的两侧，有着一对性感的小涡。  
你从没见过，一直以为这是文学作品中才会出现的过于抽象美观的设定，却没想到他就有这一对。居然是这么色气的存在。  
“什么？——嗯……”  
你胸膛一热，埋下头就啄了一口。  
同样炙热的嘴唇碰了碰浅浅凹进去的地方。  
“哥哥……真的，太性感了。”  
你毫不吝啬对他的直白的赞美。金钟云颧骨飘红，被你撩得脑袋晕晕的，心头感觉莫名的慌乱，总觉得——不该这样的，好像有什么不对劲。  
推开你就要起身。  
你像一只大狗一样，半坐在他脚边的地毯上，“哥生气了？”  
“没有。”金钟云一见你这巴巴的眼神就心软，咬了咬唇：“你按得很舒服，现在感觉好多了。”  
一低头居然看见你胯下突兀地顶起一个下流形状，纠起了好看的眉。  
“你……”  
结果你你我我的，半天没吐出一句完整的话来。眼睛都不知道该往哪儿放，此时上身赤裸，更羞得脸颊胸膛一片粉红，慌不择路地要去取了衬衫逃走。  
下一秒，被你迅猛地像一头猛兽一样围在沙发靠背与臂弯之间。  
金钟云倒吸一口气，闭上了眼。  
细长的睫毛湿漉漉的，一个劲儿地轻颤。  
好像在期待，或者是默许什么的羞怯模样。

“为什么闭眼啊？”  
你将一条浴巾抖开，温柔地替他披上，“只是帮你擦干身体，哥在想什么呢？”  
“……”  
他用力睁开眼，狭长的眸子一凛，恶狠狠地瞪着你，张口骂了一句可爱的话，扯过浴巾自己背着手泄愤似的擦起来。  
你低低笑起来，手臂一伸，从背后拥过去，隔着浴巾轻轻揽住他的肩头。  
“……好可爱啊。”你甜腻腻地说。  
“说什么呢？”  
“哥，好可爱。”  
哥哥直率的天真是可爱，不服输的倔强是可爱，骄傲的自信是可爱，看似冷漠偶尔不安的撒娇也是可爱。  
细腻的心思可爱，敏感的身体可爱，刚才闭着眼孤注一掷的默许，简直可爱到要发疯了。  
金钟云被你这么搂在怀里，用哄女朋友的语气不停地说自己可爱，马上就炸了毛：“走开！”  
瞧，害羞又傲娇的样子更可爱。  
小不点和Melo看两个大男人突然亲密地抱起来，新奇地围在脚边蹦蹦跳跳的。  
你抓着浴巾替他擦去身上的多余精油，动作轻柔。  
小猫咪被你呼噜地顺了毛，温顺下来，耳边是你温柔的声音：“之前给你准备了一锅炒年糕，我去热一热，我们一起吃晚饭好不好？”  
“炒年糕？唔。”  
微微沙哑的蜜嗓本来就有发嗲的感觉，这三个重音和短促的收音，使“떡볶이”三个字从他嘴里说出来听着特别的俏皮。  
“我就知道哥肯定又两天没能好好吃饭。”你摸了摸他平坦的小腹，“上次不是说想吃辣年糕吗，知道你今天回来就特意煮了。给我点面子，吃一口好不好？就一口？至少晚上不会饿得胃很难受。”  
金钟云被你磨得没办法，半推半就还是在餐厅坐下了，被你黏黏糊糊地亲手喂食，别扭地直拿虫虫眼看你。  
“味道怎么样？”  
金钟云无奈地皱眉笑：“年糕都煮烂了。”  
虽然嘴里这么嫌弃着，但还是乖乖吃了一小碗下肚。  
你看着他额前垂下来的栗色短发，捏着筷子的手用力得指节发白，白色衬衣只松松地扣着几个扣子，宽大的版型更衬得身形单薄。  
你粘人地扒在他身上，把下巴搁在他肩窝。金钟云辣得嘴唇湿湿得一片红，“嘶嘶”吸着气，还要推搡你让你别压着他。

这样生活化的哥哥，是与舞台上众星捧月的仙子全然不同的。  
你是这么喜欢他，可只能遥遥看他一眼。  
这一眼，中间隔着人海，隔着刺目的灯光——  
他是你无法触及的白月光，他是你永不会成真的白日梦。  
而哥哥身边的男人，却能光明正大地站在他身边。  
他们可以在深秋时将他冰凉的小手包在掌心，可以在他脆弱哽咽时拭去他眼角的泪花，可以在万众瞩目的舞台上完成最契合、最震撼人心的表演。  
而你就算有再多的热忱，也不过是千千万万个喜欢他的人之中渺小的一个。

但没关系。  
你知道，至少在这一刻，他在你怀里。他是你一个人的。

FIN.


End file.
